


15D15P: PJO - "Don't Forget!"

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: 15 Drabbles for 15pairings: PJO [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: 15D15P Challenge, Destroying Childhood Memories, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-09
Updated: 2011-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-12 17:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>15 for 15pairings Challenge: Percy Jackson & the Olympians.</p>
            </blockquote>





	15D15P: PJO - "Don't Forget!"

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : I don't own anything. All characters, settings, and proprietary language are owned by the author of the work from which this is derived. 
> 
> ORIGINALLY POSTED [HERE](http://aimmyarrowshigh.livejournal.com/67194.html) on 9 June 2011.
> 
> * * *
> 
> ** 15pairings Challenge, Theme Set #002 **
> 
> **  
>  **  
> _010\. "Don't Forget!"_  
>   
> 

The first moment that they met, Annabeth was seven years old and charging at Luke with a hammer in her hand, certain beyond a doubt that he was a monster.

The last moment of his life, Annabeth was sixteen years old and kneeling beside Luke with a blade in her hand, wishing, beyond imagination, that he had not become a monster.

Even after everything – when he was dead – the moments between the first and last would crop up, unbidden, in her mind. All said and done, there were both more and fewer good moments with Luke than she’d always thought. 

 [](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)


End file.
